The Golden Opportunity
by dmwcool1
Summary: Changed the title. What happens when Buzz, an heir to the most successful company around, is captured by two of the most dastardly bandits, the Prides. Will he fall for the bad guys? Will he learn that the people who he works for are frauds? BuzzxJessie
1. Signing the Contract

Zackary Lightyear ignited a match for the wax candle that stood in front of him on the desk. Taking a seat, the elderly man known as mayor Peter Smith sat himself down on a vintage Victorian chair and let out a small grunt when he lowered himself. He rustled through pieces of paper and cautiously stacked them together. After hitting the edges against the desk to straighten the pile he set them aside and grabbed the paper that Zackary handed him.

"Lets see now," mumbled Pete, groping for his glasses in his drawer while reading the title, "So this is the contract, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Smith," answered Zackary, readjusting his purple satin tie. His nerves were audible in his voice; intimidated by Pete's presence.

"Please, Mr. Lightyear, there's no need for formality. Call me Pete," the aged man enlightened with a smile, putting on his reading glasses. Zackary's face lit up. Here he was, making the deal of his life to the leader of Eastwood City.

"Alright. And you can call me by my nickname; Zurg." His son, Edward G. Lightyear, looked at his 48-year old father and grinned in delight. Pete turned to the offspring and asked what his first name was.

"My name is Edward," he responded, holding his hands behind his back, "But you may call me Buzz."

"There we go, now. Everybody's acquainted," Pete announced, extending his arms out for effect. He rotated his body back to face the desk and scooted up till his stomach touched the edge. The father and son peered over his shoulder. "I've been watching you and your company for some time now, Zurg. And I like what I see. You have one of the most successful private textile companies in this town."

"Thank you," was all the nervous businessman could utter.

"I like the way you carry yourself. I look forward to the future of our partnership," he added, signing the dotted line at the bottom of the contract. "There you go. And here's one copy for me I see," he said, eyeing a rolled up paper under Zurg's arm.

"Oh, yes. Here you are," he reacted as he gave it to him to sign. "I brought my son here to see this. Because my health hasn't been up to par lately, he is the heir to my company."

"That's right, Pete," interjected Buzz, "if you have any problems please feel free to come to me if my father isn't available or feeling well. I have had plenty of experience as a primary position in this business."

"Well I appreciate you telling me that."

"Mr. Pete," started Zurg, "How will the depression taking place now affect my company? Will it deduct or raise the values on my textile?"

"Well because your company is now government owned, they should raise. However, part of your profit will not be paying the same taxes as you currently pay but rather have them go directly to me, cutting out the middle man. You'd be able to buy more luxury items and afford the necessities that you require without any second-guessing of yourselves."

"So it's a win-win situation," Buzz stated in a serious tone of voice.

"It certainly is." His smile vanished. "However," he began, "there are criminals who might steal some of your supplies. We've have had plenty of reports from industries of thieves. We've mostly been able to catch them all."

A wave of recognition showed in Zurg's face. "I remember a group of robbers were prowling at night in the back of my building as I was locking up for the night. Luckily, they were caught by the nearby officers."

"Your lucky," responded Pete, raising his eyebrows, "The number robberies increased ever since the Panic of 1893 begun. Like I previously pointed out we've been fortunate to capture most of the burglars. But there are a pair of reoccurring robbers that we cannot seem to find."

"Who are they?" questioned Buzz. Pulling out the drawer again, Pete rummaged through and slammed down a pile of 'Wanted' posters. There was only a picture of a young man with a handlebar mustache and a beard that completely covered the entire bottom of his face from the lower lip to his neck.

"The Prides. Woodrow and Jessica. We could never get a clear view of the girl. She always dressed in pants and a cowboy hat, so she blends in well with then men."

"You mean you've never seen her in a dress or had a clear view of her face?"

"I can't say we have. And we haven't seen anybody with his facial hair around here for a while."

Buzz's eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed the beige, wrinkled paper. "Are they husband and wife?"

"Brother and sister. Their grandparents use to be wealthy back in the forty-niner days. That's how they arrived in California. Shame their grandchildren weren't smart enough to invest in industrialization when they had the chance." He started to pull them away but Buzz placed his hand on top of Pete's.

"Maybe I can pin these around town," Buzz suggested.

"Good luck," Pete retorted, sliding them towards the young entrepreneur, "They usually rip them off, afraid anybody will recognize them." He gave him a box of semi-rusted pins. Straightening his posture and pushing the chair back with his hamstrings, Pete extended out his hand to shake with the father and son. "Gentlemen," he dismissed.

"I appreciate your time," Zurg thanked, straightening his jacket. Buzz opened the door for his father and trailed after he stepped over the threshold.

The shine of the sun temperedly blinded their sight; they were only able to see white. Bringing their hands to cup over their foreheads, they looked down and headed over to their building.

"I'm very eager about this," Zurg spoke, gripping his paper tightly as sheriffs on their horses rode by, leaving a rush of wind behind.

"I am, too," Buzz agreed, fiddling with his top hat. As they arrived to the front door, Zurg searched for the key. The door was weathered by the heat of the climate; the brown paint started to chip off. Buzz looked down and saw he still had the group of 'wanted' posters in his hand.

"You should start pinning those things up now, Buzz," directed his father, "It's still daylight so the townspeople can see it easily."

Buzz swiveled on his heels as the lock clicked when his father turned the key. Pushing the sleeves on his jacket to his elbows, he fanned his perspiring face to wave off the warmth of the sun. Tipping his hat to welcoming ladies and gentlemen, he started to pin one poster at each building. The soil underneath his dress shoes let out small crunching noises that seemed to last forever. It was getting hotter as the morning mended into the afternoon. _I need to get something to drink_ he thought to himself as he unbuttoned his blazer and hung it over his forearm. He walked to the nearest saloon.


	2. Meeting the Prides

**I don't own Toy Story. I also forgot to mention that there is a use of guns.**

As the floorboards he stepped on creaked at the weight of his feet, Buzz extended out his hands to push open the swinging doors ahead of him. A sharp contrast from outside, the saloon was dim. Smoke filled the room and piano playing was heard from the back. He looked over and saw an old man with a giant cigar in his mouth animatedly playing it, swinging back and forth on the bench to the music. Slowly moving his head, he saw several small tables spread throughout the room. Some were occupied with drunken men, some with men playing cards, and some were just empty.

The only women in the place were few ladies with dresses that flowed to their knees, exposing their ripped fishnet stockings. Their hair were in up-dos that had small hats with jewels to top it off. They cooled their faces with decorated hand fans with lace along the borders. He looked at the balconies and saw more girls, walking in different rooms with men and closing the doors after them.

Taking a step forward, a puff of smoke flew towards his face and caused him to cough.

"Greeting to you, too," he mumbled to himself, looking at the old man with the cigarette in the corner of his eye. Finally, he reached the stools at the bar area and set the papers and his hat down. A woman with a deep green satin dress on was standing on a small ladder, trying to reach for the top bottle to mix a drink she was preparing.

Buzz looked down at the papers again. _Are they still in this town?_ he wondered. Sure, the town was large compared to others, but he'd thought by now the officers would've found the burglars. The girl turned around to the young man and put her hands on the edge of the counter. Her red curls slid down her shoulders.

"What'll ya have today, handsome?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a water, please," he answered. He heard snickers from the right side of him.

"'A water' he says," mocked a middle-aged man. He spat out his chewing tobacco and showed his rotting teeth as a smile in self-amusement.

"He's too yellah to have a _real_ drink," added his friend, chugging down the beverage she just made.

"I must stay sober," he clarified with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll give you a shot," the woman concluded, reaching for another bottle. As she set it down, she took a small glass cup and towel, starting to clean it. She looked down to the pile of papers and back to Buzz. "What's with the 'wanted' posters?" she asked.

"Oh, those are just some robbers that are on the lose. The mayor had been trying to find them but had no luck. He wants me to pin them across town." She held up the glass to eye level to inspect it and started to pour the whiskey.

"Huh. What d'ya call yourself?"

"Lightyear. Edward Lightyear." Her mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean as in the owner of Lightyear Textile Company?" she questioned.

"Well, the son anyways," he explained.

"You're lucky that's your old man."

"Yes," he agreed rubbing his hands together between his knees, "I'm very fortunate." He grabbed the glass, lifted it, and brought it to his lips to drink. When she turned around, he set it aside, leaving his lips untouched by the alcohol. "May I ask what _your_ name is?"

"Jessie," she responded, wiping away more water spots on the glasses.

"I haven't seen you around here very much. How long have you been living here?"

"I've lived here all my life. I've gone to live in Nevada and Oregon a couple of times. But none of 'em compare to Eastwood City." Buzz tried to guess how old she was. She certainly traveled many places, but she looked so young.

"What is your age?" he asked.

"Twenty six years."

"You're only two years younger than me."

He noticed there was a necklace was on her chest. It had a tiny charm of a golden horseshoe encrusted with small diamonds. She traced his cerulean eyes and realized what area he was looking at.

"Listen, bud," she articulated, pulling up the neckline on her dress, "I only work as the bartender here. Don't get any ideas." Awareness filled his face and he moved his hands back and forward in front of him in defense as the men on his right chuckled at his behavior.

"I-I was looking at your necklace charm," he stumbled, "It's gorgeous." Grabbing her own trinket on the chain, she muttered her thanks.

"It was my nana's," she pointed out.

"You're grandmother must have been very wealthy. How could she have afford it?"

"She and my grandpa traveled all the way from Massachusetts on carriages to California when the Gold Rush happened. They invested well with all the gold they'd got. My grandfather took a small lump of gold to a blacksmith and made this. She passed it down to my mother, and she gave it to me."

"That's incredible. What was her name?"

"Her maiden name was Fawn Jacobson. She married an English farmer named Andy Davis and had a daughter named Bonnie. She had to change her name for…reasons, to Anderson. She then married a man named Alexander Pri-." Suddenly, she remembered Buzz mentioning the mayor wanted to catch the Pride siblings as she looked down at the posters.

"Is there something the matter?" Buzz quizzed when he saw the color of her face drain.

"N-nothin'," she stammered stepping back a little. "So, you say the mayor is lookin' for the Prides?"

"Yes, I just spoke with him."

"So you know him?" she inquired, slowly pulling up the edge of her dress, exposing her leg.

"Yes I do but…what are you doing?" Buzz questioned, ignoring the whistles from the men. His eyes shot from the posters that she was looking at and back to her. _Why did she cut herself off? What was she going to say? _he pondered. Then it hit him. Pride. Jessie Pride. _Jessica Pride._ His back shot up and his eyes grew wide. "_You're_ Jessi-" He cut himself off when she showed him her garter belt. Underneath the black nylon elastic, there was a small musket that barely poked above her stocking.

"Don't you say a _word_," she snapped, holding the gun at his eye level. His hands rose parallel to his ears, palms facing her.

"I-I wasn't going to," his shaky voice promised. A smirk grew on her face. All the attendants in the tavern ducked under the tables after taking notice of the open weapon, fearing what would happen next.

Silence filled the room as she peered around with her eyes, still holding the gun in front of Buzz.

"Well?" she shouted. "What are y'all waitin' for?" Everybody was frozen in fright. Raising her arm to the ceiling, she blasted out several bullets in the air, causing everyone too scream and run out. "Go on!" she demanded, "Get out! Get!"

The doors on the balcony flew open and the rest of the civilians ran out.

"Get outta there!" She shot again at a chandelier, causing all the glass pieces to fly across the room. "Hurry up!" Bringing the gun to Buzz's nose, her finger curled the trigger further.

"Please don't! I promise I won't say anything!" he pleaded.

"Woody!" she called out, "Come down here. I got something' for ya!" Suddenly, a lasso darted across the room and got a perfect hold on a statue next to the bar. A body swung across to the middle of the room, let go, and landed on one of the tables. The figure was knelt, head down with a hat covering his face. Pushing of his knuckles and the one knee that rested on the tabletop, he slowly rolled up, erecting each joint individually. The shadow of his hat that disguised his face shrunk back, exposing a bare chin and pointed nose. In one fluid movement, he stepped off and sauntered to the gun point victim. Without looking at Buzz, he picked up one of the 'wanted' posters.

"Hmm," mumbled the low voice, "I think I look better without the mustache." He tipped back his hat, exposing his russet eyes. "Don't you?" he asked Buzz with a grin. Buzz looked at the poster picture and back to the cowboy. They had the same eyes.

"Y-you must be Woodrow," Buzz stuttered, feeling the cold metal nozzle on his cheek.

"You got it," Woody confirmed with a smirk. He went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Brandy, grasping the papers tightly. Pouring the drink all over the table he stood on, he threw the papers in the air and watched them float slowly onto the puddle he created. Digging through his pocket, he pulled out a lighter and brought it to the edge of one of the pages. After lighting it, an explosion of flames broke out, causing him to step back. The three watched in stillness.

"Now _that's_ what I call a warm welcome," Woody yelled over the roaring flames, jamming the lighter back into his pants.

"I-I guess this will save you time and trouble from just ripping the posters off throughout the town," Buzz meekly responded.

"Lets go through the back, Jessie," the cowboy commanded.

"Right behind ya, Woody," she informed while climbing over the counter, still pointing the gun at Buzz. She grabbed his shoulder and nudged him in the back with the pistol. "Let's go," she demanded, following her brother.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review/ critique please!**


	3. Reaching the Pride's home

"Woody!" Jessie whined, her grip slightly looser on Buzz's shoulder from her exhaustion, "It's hot!"

Her brother turned around to face the complaining redhead. Drops of sweat strolled down his forehead and onto the ground. They seemed to evaporate from the pebbles underneath of their feet from the warmth of the sun.

"No kidding," he mustered, taking off his hat and waving it to dry his moist skin, "At least your dress has some circulation. I just happen to have chosen the right day to wear black…"

"Excuse my interruption," Buzz interjected, adapting to Jessie's pistol jabbing against his shoulder blade, "But are we almost to your place of residence?"

Answering Buzz's question, Woody extended his arm out and looked over his shoulder, showcasing a remote barn that appeared to undulate with ever-present heat waves. Wordlessly, the cowboy nodded and turned his body to face forward again. Buzz struggled to swallow his fearful tone in his next question.

"S-so w-why do you need me in the first p-place?" he questioned them, feeling the nozzle of the gun digging into his damp jacket.

"Jessie, re_lax_" Woody demanded without turning to look at her, "He only asked an innocent question." After a long moment of silence, a grin slipped onto Woody's face as he twisted his body to steal a glimpse of Buzz. "A brother knows his sister only too well," his calming voice told him, "I'll explain everything when we reach home."

As the house grew closer, Buzz extended his neck out to see an aged crimson barn along with a flourishing field.

_Interesting_, he thought, _This is the __last__ place I thought bandits would live…. I thought they would live a nomadic life so that they can get away easily if they were to ever be caught. And if the fields are so green_, he pondered, mindlessly stepping on the uneasy porch steps, _why have they let their house and barn deteriorate to their condition?_ he concluded, peeling off the chipping beige paint from the exterior.

"Hey! Keep your hands off!" Jessie demanded as she pushed Buzz to the indoors. Boy, was she a strong girl or what. And feisty.

After stumbling over the threshold due to her shove, Buzz slowly erected his posture and took note of the unusually dim living room. Adjusting to the dark, his eyes flew around the room, catching a cabinet full of china to a beautifully carven wooden table with matching chairs that surrounded it. Buzz hastily turned to look for Jessie after he saw Woody go into another room. His sight led him to the slender cowgirl at the curtains. She swiftly opened them, causing Buzz to squint from not expecting the intense brightness of the sun.

"Whoa!" Jessie exclaimed, mimicking Buzz's position by bringing her hand to cup her forehead.

"That explained the darkness…," Buzz mumbled to himself, hearing Jessie's footsteps fading away. The young gentleman walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for himself. Sitting the in silence, he watched the dust particles in the air fly around somberly. Not knowing whether to call out for somebody's name or to sit patiently until one of the Pride siblings returned, he knocked on the table with his knuckles resulting in a randomly paced tune.

Looking down the hallway, he noticed that if he sat in a certain angle, he could easily see Jessie walking around in one of the rooms.

_That must be her bedroom_, Buzz thought. Her back was facing towards him as she buttoned up her shirt, unaware of Buzz's observation. What struck him odd was the fact that she was wearing pants (which, he guessed, probably was a pair she stole from his father's shop). Women wearing pants was completely foreign to him. Living a life as a son of a successful industrialist, and due to his good looks, he would constantly get offers from eager mothers and ecstatic young females for their hand in marriage. These women came for backgrounds like his own, so they could afford the most luxurious dresses and carried themselves in a daintily and delicate demeanor. Buzz sat closer to his seat's edge as he watched Jessie braid her own hair. He was completely fascinated by her.

During Woody's arrival into the dining room, he followed Buzz's eyes and scowled.

"Hey, buddy," he growled, hitting the back of his hand against Buzz's shoulder, "Eyes over here."

Twisting his body to the cowboy, Buzz's face dropped as he pushed himself against the back of his chair.

"I-I'm sorry," Buzz stammered, "I-It's not w-what it looks like. I-I'm n-not t-that type of guy. I-"

"Save your breath, "Woody cut in, pulling a chair across from the stuttering heir, "Let's just skip your pathetic apology and get down to business."

"W-what do you want to talk about?"

"So your daddy owns 'Lightyear Textile Company'?"

"Correct."

"And…that company is going to be government owned?"

"How do you know that?"

Woody smirked. "Lets just say, I know my way around town."

"A-alright. Proceed."

"So…you know the mayor? Personally?"

"I just recently met him, yes."

Woody leaned closer, rubbing his hands. "Then, I have a big favor to ask of you. Scratch that. Demand from you."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to have that lying scumbag give my sister and I all our money back that he took from our grandparents."

Buzz blinked for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm trying to comprehend what you just told me."

"It's just how it sounds."

"But I-"

"Oh, I suppose you still think this _mayor_ guy is a nice guy?"

"Well I-"

"Listen, Buzz-"

"_Mr. _Lightyear."

"You're kidding, right?"

Buzz crossed his arms and glared at him. "Alright," Woody sighed, "Listen, Lightyear. Mayor Pete, or what my sister and I call Stinky Pete, isn't too nice of a guy. He stole for my grandparents. Back in the forty-niner days, my grandparents struck it big when they found the large amount of gold they had found. Stinky Pete was just a young man when he joined them. He lead an independent life when he ran away at the age of thirteen and took care of himself. Because my grandparents were generous people, they took him in as his own. One day, after years of alliance, they couldn't find him. My grandfather, Andy Davis, found that a large sum of their gold was missing. Coincidentally, he ran for office. My grandparents were old at that point, and they were going to give the gold to their daughter, Bonnie, our mother. My grandfather died that night and my grandmother went missing. I was seven years old at the time; Jessie was only an infant. Our mom was furious and thrashed her words to Stinky Pete."

"What happened next?" Buzz asked with concern swelled in his eyes.

"Let's just say it got heated," Woody added, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back the fabric and showed his shoulder to Buzz, exposing a large scar.

"What did he do to you?" Buzz questioned, bringing his hand to his mouth in shock.

"He took his anger out on me. Before I knew it, his pickaxe ripped through my flesh. My mom screamed at him, her tears strolling down her face. The next day, he didn't want the news to spread due to his running for city council, so he had my mother arrested. But she had already changed her name from my father's last name to Anderson and escaped with him and us to this home you're in right now. It use to belong to a couple named to Petersons. But we always called them Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead because we reckoned they had the best vegetable garden in town."

"D-do you think he still has the gold?" Buzz inquired, an unmistakable sound of doubt in his voice.

"I don't care if he has _our_ gold. I just want the money that he stole from our family name. I want the people to know what kind of criminal he really is. I want him in _prison_!"

"I-I'm very sorry about what had happen but I can't…I mean…h-how can I trust you?"

"I am willing to put my _life_ at stake to go into town tomorrow and call the leader a thief."

"But what about me?"

"You were missing due to the most wanted robber in town," Woody explained coolly, "You were basically kidnapped. People will just think you're the victim."

"Then…why do you want to do this if you are sure that you can be killed or imprisoned and I get off scotch-free?"

"Because I trust you to tell the truth. And I hope you feel the same way about me." Woody brought his body forward and rested his elbows on the table. His eyes were full of sorrow as he stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Buzz bit his lip and hesitantly slipped his hand into the cowboy's. "You got to promise me I will be back home and safe. My father is very ill and I need to take care of him."

Woody showed him a small grin. "Deal. Though, I can't completely guarantee there won't be problems along the way."

"I think you're a man of your word. I trust you."


	4. A Horse Ride with Jessie

**Hi. Filler chapter.**

The two men sitting at the table turned to face the young redhead as she walked into the room. In one fluid movement, she slid onto the floral couch as she pushed back strands of her scarlet hair behind her ears.

"What's goin' on?" she asked, tugging her messy braid she had created earlier.

"Uh, nothing, Jessie," Woody hastily murmured as he got up from the table. His eyes pointed downward as he rubbed his shirt. Before Jessie could muster words in question to her brother's behavior, he suggested that they should check on their barn animals.

"Could I be of an assistance?" questioned Buzz, taking of his hat and resting it on the table, "My father use to own an entire plantation so I'm very well aware on how the agriculture system works. It was only my dad and I who would work on the fields."

"That explains them muscles…" Jessie mumbled, placing her finger over her top lip in prevention of a small giggle escaping from her mouth.

"You wanna help? Here, I'll getchu a shirt," Woody announced, heading over into a different room.

"Hopefully he isn't too scrawny for ya," Jessie whispered, referring to Woody's shirt size, "You may have to borrow one of _my_ shirts."

"I-I'm sure I'll be fine," Buzz stammered, "It shouldn't be _too_ snug…" Hearing footsteps, they both turned their heads to face Woody who was emerging from the hallway.

"Here," he said, throwing a shirt to Buzz, "Meet us outside."

* * *

After neatly folding his clothes, Buzz smoothed out the borrowed shirt on his body. Maybe, he considered, he could somehow escape by working a grand distance from the Pride siblings, sneaking out from their territory, and eventually finding his way to town. Approaching the two cowfolk, Buzz uncomfortably shifted his body as he halted in front of them, waiting for instructions. They both were surrounding a kettle pot that hung over a pile of logs just to the side of the house.

"Good, you're still here," Woody teased, throwing another log to the pile, "Why doncha feed the horses? There are in the barn over there. And Jessie," he touched her shoulder, "Show Buzz- er, uh _Mr. Lightyear_- where the horses are and _stay_ with him."

_Shoot,_ thought Buzz.

"C'mon," commanded Jessie as she linked her arm with his, walking towards the barn.

"Oh," Woody called out to the departing duo, "Thanks."

* * *

During their trip over to the barn, Jessie pinched some of the fabric on the shoulder of the shirt that Buzz was wearing.

"So, you saw you use to own a plantation. Did ya have horses?" she asked, looking at him. He couldn't help but compare her to the women in his town once more. With the lack of make-up and tangled hair, he would have expected himself to feel less attracted to her. But for some odd reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, leaving him to carefully phrase his next answer.

"Well, uh, yes we did. But I was n-never really close to them. I-I mean, I know how to ride them and control them, but I never spend much time with them." Truth of the being was he had a slight intimidation towards them ever since he was of adolescent age.

"That's so, huh? Well, maybe you can get to know our horses." Fluttering her eyelashes coyly, Buzz had nothing to say but a meek OK, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Mr. Lightyear-"

"Please call me Buzz." Odd. Never would he give up his formality so quickly.

"Alright, Buzz, what were you and my brother talkin' about while I was gone?" Buzz's uncertainty caused his answer to stick in his throat. It seemed as if Woody tried to avoid telling Jessie his plan with Buzz back at the house. "Well?" Jessie pushed.

"W-we were just discussing the plan of returning to the town and…demanding an amount of money from the mayor." Nice going.

"Money?" she questioned.

"From your grandparents…"

Here eyebrows furrowed together. "How do you know about that?"

"W-Woody told me…a-about everything."

"I can't _believe_ Woody didn't tell me 'bout this! Why didn't he tell me this?"

"I-I don't-"

"Oh I'm gonna have a talk with that boy."

"So," Buzz interrupted, hoping to change the subject, "We finally reached the barn!"

_Just in time, too…_ Buzz thought as he entered in the burgundy structure. Walking in, he saw two horses and chickens running throughout the barn. Jessie grabbed a beige bag and started to throw the seeds that were inside of it, causing the chickens to meet up in a pecking cluster.

"Buttercup and Bullseye have been locked up here all day," informed Jessie as she put the bag on a shelf, "They need their exercise. Went to join me on a horse ride?"

"I-I w-well-"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Jessie giggled, opening the gates to lead the horses out from the gates. "Could you hand me those saddles next to ya?"

Reaching for the saddles, Buzz walked over to Jessie and had a request for her.

"I haven't rode a horse in years," Buzz explained, "So could you please give me the horse that it the most even-tempered?" A mischievous smile grew on Jessie's face.

"Sure," she answered, placing a saddle on each of the horses, "In fact, you can get Bullseye."

* * *

"What in tarnations…" Woody mumbled as looked from afar. He watched Buzz cry out in fear as he rode on Bulleye, looking at the constantly moving horse figure. "Jessie!" he yelled, stopping his efforts in creating a fire from the pile of logs he made, "Why is _Buzz_ on _Bullseye_? Get him off!" Raising his fingers to his mouth, Woody took a deep breath in and blew hard, causing a loud whistling noise that stopped Bulleye completely, leaving him standing calmly as Buzz caught his breath.

"Party pooper…" Jessie grumbled, assisting Buzz off of Bullseye. "You can take Buttercup. He's calmer."

Hesitant to jump on Buttercup, he finally slipped his shoe into the saddle and helped himself onto the steed's back.

"Sorry pal," Jessie apologized, nudging the side of her boot into Bullseye's side, causing them to ride closer and closer into the magenta sun, "Follow me."

Buzz followed suit.

"So, you gotta lot o' clothes back at home?" asked Jessie, starting up a conversation as Buzz caught up with her.

"I think I do. I've never really pay attention to those kind of things," he replied, relaxing his body slightly.

"Oh? So what kinda things do you pay attention to?"

"I care for my father. He recently became very frail and often times would cough if he doesn't take his medicine regularly. A couple of days ago, he hurt his hand and it is very sore."

"Is it getting better?"

"It seems to be."

"I'm sorry about that, bud."

"I also tend to look after the business. It takes up much of my time, actually."

"Are you close with your workers?"

"I try to treat them as kind as I can. Our hours aren't a severe as the other factories and we give them times off a reasonable amount. I mean, they do have families after all…"

"I see. Do you have a family?"

"What?"

Or, uh, I-I mean…," Jessie stammered, wringing her horse's strap.

"I don't have a family. Although I do wish I had one at times," Buzz clarified, unaware of Jessie's blushing cheeks, "I love to hear the laughter of children and see the smiles of newborns."

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"I don't have a wife. I get many offers-"

"I bet."

"But I have no interest in any of them. They have nothing to say. They do nothing with their lives. They don't have the experience of life and hard work because the luxuries they own have been provided to them at a very young age."

"Spoiled."

"Exactly," Buzz agreed. "What about you? Any significant others?"

"What do you think?" Buzz let out a small chuckle.

"You're right. Stupid question."

"Although it would be nice to-" She cut herself off and stopped her horse, staring at the sunset. "There was one person. But…I think it was just a lil infatuation. Nothin' major or anythin'." An embarrassed giggle was force out from her lips. "Being isolated from the town and all…"

"I understand."

"Woody was lucky enough to have found Bo…"

Buzz decided not to say anything for it seemed she was talking to herself at this point.

"I think Woody is finished," Jessie pointed out, "Wanna head back now?"

"Sure," Buzz responded with a warm smile. "I'll race you over there."

"You're on!"


	5. Nighttime

**Hi. Kinda rushed through these two chapters. May be some mistakes. Sorry.**

Jessie's delicate, pale fingers reached for the picture resting on the table that was ahead of her.

"Here she is," she declared, the shine of the frame reflected by her emerald eyes, "That's my mother, Bonnie." The admiring tone in her voice was unmistakable.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Buzz complimented, clutching one of the corners of the silver frame. "Woody is no doubt her son. The features are undeniable."

"Yeah. It's almost _too_ painful to look at him at times…" Jessie sighed with a smile, "My red hair stood out from all the family members. I have my father's eyes, though." Buzz looked over to Jessie's green irises, unconsciously locking his sapphire eyes onto hers. After setting down the picture she turned to look at him and frowned. Furrowing her eyebrows, she gently placed her hand on his cheek. It was scorching. He felt weak at the knees, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"You OK? You're burnin' hot," she questioned, apprehension increasing in her voice.

"Y-yeah. I think it's just the heat of the weather," he spurted out.

"You sure you don't wanna lay down or somethin'?"

"I'm sure." Lightly patting his cheek, she smiled in response and walked into the kitchen. Buzz suddenly felt a dull pain in his throat and realized he had been holding his breath during the whole scenario and slowly let it out. How could she create such tension within Buzz's body?

Walking into the kitchen, he offered his help in setting up the table.

"Well, great!" Jessie exclaimed with a grin, "Could you set up the utensils? I'll get the glasses out."

Buzz peered out the window to where the cowboy was cooking and asked what was Woody making.

"Chicken," Jessie responded, her voice slightly monotone as she looked out the window frame, "Hope you're hungry."

…...

The clanks of their forks and clicks of the glasses accidental tapping the edge of the plates were the only form of dialogue the three consuming citizens shared during their dinnertime. While Woody reached for the bread, he held it to Buzz.

"No thank you," he refused, his posture slightly hunched. Woody swung his arm to Jessie's direction. She only gave him a glare.

"Honestly, Jessie," Woody finally stated, "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight."

"Maybe I jus' don't feel like talkin'," she sneered.

"Jessie-"

"Woody."

"Don't do this, Jessie. We have a guest."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were goin' into town with our _guest_ to see the _mayor_? How come I'm not included in this?" Woody's face fell.

"Don't do this now…"

"Woody! Why _not!_" He knew that Jessie wouldn't let go of the subject.

"Listen, Jessie, I just don't think you can…handle yourself."

"Handle myself? _Handle myself_?" she yelled slamming her drink onto the table, leaving the water to splash from the edges. Bringing herself to a standing position, she leaned slightly over the edge and narrowed her eyes to her brother that sat across from her. "You're tellin' _me_ that _I _can't handle myself? Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

Woody uncomfortably shifted in his seat. Wiping his face with his napkin, he threw it down in annoyance and shot up from his chair. "Lets go," he commanded in an even tone of voice, pointing towards the hallway.

"Fine," she agreed, bending her arm to show her palms at him, "Don't have to hold a gun to my head…"

* * *

"What has gotten into you?" Woody asked. His voice shook, managing to keep a cool tone, and his eyes shined in fury.

"What has gotten into _you_? _I _was the one spying in town, _I_ was the one who found him, _I_ was the one who had to wear that _whore_ dress at the bar in order to trick him into takin' him home. And now you're goin' behind my _back _with him to get the money and see the mayor. Dammit Woody! After all the _deaths_," her voice wavered with her eyes welling up with tears, "and _heartache _and…a-and _fear_ we went through…I should be involved with this. I _have_ to. I wouldn't call myself a Pride."

"Jessie," Woody whispered, gently placing his hand on her shoulder to have her slap it off, "Please, don't get wound up. I…I can't lose anymore loved ones. I love you Jessie, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I'm gonna give that mayor a piece of my mind, Woody. I have to!"

"You are going to _hurt_ yourself."

"And you won't?" Woody's face turned to a color of grave. They stood there in silence, listening to the creaks of the floorboards underneath their feet. Woody watched as a single lone tear strolled down Jessie's cheek to her quivering lip. He placed his hand on her face, wiped her tear with his thumb, and leaned in to give her a tender kiss from where the tear had resided.

"We'll figure something out," he finally muttered. "It's not right I have to see my sister like this…it's not right…."

Embracing her in comfort, Woody felt Jessie's body shudder with emotion and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Listen," Woody started as Jessie felt his chest vibrate with each word he spoke, "Why do you get ready for bed? I'll clean up the dishes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I had no idea how much this meant to you. You've been through a lot; you need your rest."

Watching his sister walk into the bedroom, Woody turned to head over to the dining room. As soon as he entered the room, Buzz stood up and straightened his shirt. They both stood in silence.

"Yes?" Woody coaxed, raising his eyebrows.

"I wish I could do something," Buzz spat out, "I really do."

"Me too, kid," Woody grumbled, stacking plates on top of another. Buzz wordlessly watched the cowboy saunter into the kitchen, feeling a pang of unnecessary guilt.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear wasn't afraid of the darkness. He was, however, scared of the _country's_ darkness. There seemed to be a difference from the darkness he was experiencing than from the urban life he lived. It seemed to smolder him, causing him to remove the blanket in fear of psychological suffocation. But the mysterious noises that filled his ears triggers him to use that same blanket as a shield to fight off his anxieties.

_Why don't they have light bulbs? Why isn't the sun up yet? Why is-_

There was a noise. A scuffing noise. But this noise was not only terrifying, but it seemed…close. What if it was Woody? Maybe he's not going to take him into town the next day. Maybe that was a fib. Perhaps this is him, now, seconds away from taking Buzz's life. Would he be kind with his morbid suffering and just take the cold nozzle to his head and pull the trigger, leaving the last thing he would hear to be a shot. Maybe he was going to make him suffer in result of working for him enemy: the mayor. What if he strangles him with the very blanket that wrapped his body? Or stabs him and makes him watch his own blood drip for the open wound onto the ground. Or maybe-

"Ouch! Dammit!" whispered a female voice over a skidding chair. Buzz shot up in one breath, his eyes wide in frantic search of light.

"J-Jessica?" he hopelessly called out, "Is that you?" Suddenly, a match lit up and the flame floated over to the wick of the candle she held in her hands.

"Shh! You'll wake Woody!" Jessie warned, setting the candle in front of the table that was in front of the couch Buzz laid in. "And for goodness sake's, Buzz, call me Jessie."

"I apologize," Buzz replied with a sheepish smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was wonderin' what was all the racket was about."

"I'm a light sleeper. There was a lot on my mind."

"Same here," she added, sitting down in a chair that seated in front of him, "And I hope I didn't ruin your dinner. A-although I think I probably did…"

"It's OK," Buzz reassured her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my brother," Jessie admitted, looking at the picture of Bonnie she held earlier. She reached for it again and slowly shook her head. "It's amazin' how much Woody looks like her. And, I mean, he even sounds like her at times. He has no idea."

"You were close to your mother. Weren't you?"

"Unbelievably. She was very strong." She paused to place the picture back on the table and looked at Buzz. "Be honest with me: do you think I can handle myself if I go to the city?"

"Well, I know _I'm_ scared of you," Buzz teased. Jessie showed a smile of satisfaction.

"I live to intimidate," she joked. "I, uh, better get goin'." Leaning over the table, she took a deep breath to blow out the candle.

"Don't," Buzz uttered, inclining forward, "I, uh, think I need this. I know that may seem juvenile but-"

"I'm afraid of the dark. You don't need to explain yourself." The orange blaze showed her smiling face. "Oh, um, you have a cowlick."

"A what?"

"A section of your hair is pointin' in the wrong direction." Getting up from the chair that she sat across from Buzz, she slid her body on the couch that Buzz resided.

"Jessie, it's only bedtime! I'm not getting ready to go somewhere," Buzz commented, playfully blocking her.

"C'mon, Buzz, it's buggin' the crap outta me!" With the extension of her arm and the small lunge she made, Jessie managed to place her hand on the back of Buzz's head.

"Oh no you don't!" he responded. Grasping both of her wrists, he pushed his body forward, leaving them forehead to forehead.

"Do you think we are rams, Buzz?" Jessie asked, "Besides I'm more _hardheaded._"

Abruptly, they heard somebody clearing their throat. They turned around to see it was Woody.

"What's going on here?" he questioned, wrapping his robe tighter on his body.

"Night, Buzz," Jessie murmured scurrying to her room, her head facing downward as she hid her giggles.

"Right. Good _night_, Mr. Lightyear," Woody grumbled, taking one last glare at the heir before following his sister.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts and favorites! Keep 'em comin'! (Of course, only if you want to)**


	6. Going into Town

After an eventful evening, the attendants slept considerably well the next morning. Especially Jessie.

"Jessie," Woody called out, standing in her bedroom's doorway. The slumbering female only let out a small grunt and tussled in the linen sheets that wrapped around her body. "Jessie," he repeated.

"Mfff…what?" she replied, flipping onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow.

"Get dressed. We've got things to do." She turned her head so that her cheek rested on the pillow.

"Why do you gotta wake me up so early in the mornin' for things that can wait. What do you want me to do anyway?"

"Well, if you're gonna complain, I'll just have to leave you here and Buzz can come with me to town." Woody's edges of his mouth turned upward as realization showed on her face.

"Woody?" she asked, pushing herself to a sitting position, "I'm gonna go to the town with y'all? You mean it?"

"You heard me," he stated, calling over his shoulder as he walked out the room. Jessie beamed as she clawed her way through her clothes in the closet.

* * *

"So, is she joining us?" Buzz questioned Woody when he entered the room. The cowboy decided that his tone was _too_ eager.

"Yeah, she's joining us," Woody announced, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked up to the heir until they were eye-to-eye. "Listen," Woody started, his voice low, "If you try to pull _anything_ with my sister, you're gonna be sorry. She's already had enough pain in her life. I don't want some rich, twenty-something year old breaking her heart and hurting her in anyway." Buzz was taken back by Woody's harsh approach.

"I-I won't. I would want to hurt your sister _at all_. She doesn't deserve it."

"Damn right she doesn't."

…...

"There it is," Buzz mumbled to himself as he rode Buttercup, following the Prides, "There's the town."

"So as soon as we enter the streets, Mr. Lightyear," clarified Woody, "You're gonna take us straight to the mayor's office."

"I would think you have to notify him first," spat out Buzz nervously.

"We're changing up the rules, son," Woody concluded with a smirk. Riding into the town, the three visitors gained a collective stare from its citizens. Jessie made levity of the situation and joked that they were staring as it they were riding a horse-less carriage. Jessie and Woody, both who were on Bullseye, paused and waited for Buzz to direct them.

Finally reaching the mayor's building, the three of them got of the horses that they sat on.

"Jessie, I want you to stay at the side of the building," instructed Woody, "You need to keep an eye out." Jessie's bottom lip stuck out as she pouted.

"But Woody!" she complained, "I want to-"

"Shh!" he cut off, bringing his finger to his lip.

"Woody-"

"Shh!"

"Can't you just-"

"Shh!"

"_Alright_ Baron Von Shush!" Jessie gave up, flinging her arms into the air and crossed them, "I'll wait out here."

Woody flashed her a pleased smile. "Wish me luck," he joked, pulling her hat down to cover her face.

"Just go!" she demanded while watching Woody and Buzz entering into the building. She crossed her arms and huffed. "What're _you_ lookin' at?" she impatiently asked after a bystander walked passed her and gave her a look of bewilderment.

* * *

The two men quietly steeped down the hallways and pulled their bodies closer into the area where they hear talking.

"Look, I'm sorry Mr. Lightyear," comforted an elderly voice, "But we haven't gotten any reports of finding your son. We pinned some posters throughout town and we are in the process of printing more. My officers and I are desperately trying to find him."

"They are talking about me," Buzz whispered as both him and Woody peeked from the corner. "C'mon." Strolling in, they caused Zurg Lightyear to drop the posters in his hands from shock and immediately ran over to hug his son.

"You're still alive…" he breathed, tears rolling down his face, "I didn't know what happened to you…" Buzz rubbed his back in a consoling manner.

"I'm here now," Buzz finally pronounced, pulling away, And I need to ask Mayor Pete questions that have concerned me since I was gone." The young man walked up to Pete's desk and motioned Woody to stand by his side.

"Who is this?" Pete questioned Buzz, squinting his eyes in hopes of recognizing the seemingly familiar face that stood before him.

"I have been informed that you use to hold an alliance with a couple known as the Davises after they found gold in the forty-niner days," Buzz stated, ignoring Pete's question.

"Well, yes," he answered, "Yes I did."

"I have also been informed that their gold mysteriously disappeared the day you left their residence permanently."

"I don't know where you heard such propaganda," Pete argued, stiffening his posture slightly in his chair.

"This is not propaganda. You stole money from your business partners. You shunned a young mother and her family. You ruined the lives of their grandchildren."

"I _did not_ ruin their lives. They ruined their _own_ lives!"

"You had their mother arrested and live the life of a runaway family."

"They stole from my town!" Pete declared, slamming his fists down on his desk.

"You stole from _them_!" Buzz shot back. "Is this why you want to name us as business partners? You want to pull your stunt again with my father's company?"

"And _who_ is this?" Pete asked, pointing to Woody.

"The name's Woody Pride," the cowboy finally spoke.

"Buzz," called out Zurg, remembering the name, "What are you doing with _him_?" He gave his son a look with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Father I spent the night with the Prides and they have opened my eyes to this situation. This man cannot be trusted."

"Why do you think _Woody Pride _is an honest man?" interjected Pete.

"Why did you spend the night at their house?" inquired Zurg. Buzz looked at Woody and back to the questioning men.

"I…forced him to," Woody admitted, his eyes looking down. It was the first time that Buzz saw Woody physically being anxious.

"Forced?" responded Zurg, "H-how?"

"I am here safe and sound," Buzz reminded him, holding and caressing his father's hand in easement.

"I want this man arrested," Pete sneered, glaring at Woody, "Now! I want him _out_ of my office and in _jail!_" Suddenly, two policemen came running down the hallways and violently grabbed Woody's wrists, resulting them to be trapped in handcuffs. Woody struggled to writher from their grasps as Buzz pleaded to let him free. The other policeman tightly clasped his hand on the back of Woody's neck and slammed the side of his cheek on Pete's desk. The angered mayor placed his bearded chin on his desk and glowered at the fraught cowboy.

"Where's the girl?" the prospector grilled, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

_Oh no, Jessie_ thought Buzz nervously. Hastily, he ran out to warn her.

"Get him!" commanded Pete to one of the policemen, "Treason! Treason!"

"Git yer han's off-uh me!" yelled Woody as one of the officers pushed his hand even harder on his face.

"Not until you tell me where your sister is," Pete informed through his clenched teeth. Woody stayed silence. "Won't talk?" asked the mayor, crossing his arms, "Fine. Take him away." Watching the officer aggressively haul Woody away, Pete rapidly opened his drawers and rummaged through them noisily.

"Mr Lightyear," he exclaimed to Zurg, holding the papers that were signed a day ago, "As of now, your son has ruined your opportunity of being business partners." Using all his strength, Zurg sauntered over and snatched the papers from his hands and ripped them.

"Good. Seeing the man that you are, it doesn't bother me one bit," finished the industrialists, throwing the shreds up in the air and storming off.

"Where are you going?" yelled Pete.

"To my company building!" Pete watched the elderly man storm off down the hallway. The down was wide open from Buzz opening it to escape, Zurg's silhouette grew smaller and smaller with distance. Pete's mouth twitched.

"Not if I can help it…."


	7. Chase Scene

**I swear, everytime I get on the computer to do my homework all I do is write another chapter or a one-shot. Sorry for all the updates, I can be quite intrusive :-P. And, of course, to my supporters: you're all awesome. I feel like a movie star!**

Grasping for air, Buzz ran out of the building to its side, meeting where the cowgirl was located. Her legs crossed over each other, resulting her in an Indian-style sitting position.

"Gosh, Buzz," she exclaimed, planting her feet on the ground to stand up, "What happened?" Without saying a word, Buzz pulled Jessie to the fidgeting horses and motioned her to get on Bullseye as he climbed on Buttercup.

"We need to get out of here," he finally managed to say. Abruptly, they heard gunshots and they turned to see it was an officer, racing over to the fleeing duo.

"Lets go! Ride like the wind Bullseye!" Jessie commanded, having the steed gallop off to the distance with Buzz following. She turned around and met her eyes with the cop's.

"What happened, Buzz?" screamed Jessie frantically, gaining some distance between them and the deputy.

"He's after us! Mayor Pete is after us!" Buzz notified.

"What did they do with Woody?" Buzz's face fell as he brought Buttercup to a halt.

"Buzz," she shrieked again, "What did they do to _my brother_?" Gunshots were heard again. They revved up their horses again to avoid the flying bullets. "Buzz, what are we gonna do?"

Suddenly, Buzz felt a powerful sting in his left arm. Then, the pain grew stronger. And stronger. Holding his wound with his right arm, he let out a blood-curdling cry. Scaring Buttercup with his shouting, the horse lost track of his direction and jarred his body around until the young man fell to the ground. Buzz started to push his body off the ground with his hands but then collapsed due to the severe tenderness in his arm. Breathing hard, he removed his right hand from his left shoulder, watching the crimson blood trickle from his fingertips.

An unfamiliar horse hoof stopped in front his face, inches away from his forehead. He looked up from the horse's black leg, revealing a policeman glaring down at him. His eyes narrowed, face tightening.

"Nah," he finally said, looking down to the helpless prey, "Better let the mayor take care of _you_." With that, he strode off in hopes of finding the fleeing female. Closing his eyes in prevention of dust particles flying from the horse's hooves into his eyes, he opened them and frowned.

"I let them down…" he muttered, thinking of the Prides.

The sun beaded down on him. He tried to figure out what to do until:

"Lightyear?" called out a female voice, "Edward Lightyear?"

Buzz's vision was in a haze as he turned his head to face the young, blonde woman. As the circles in his eyesight subsided, her face became more clear and recognition appeared as his expression on his visage.

"Barbra?" he muttered, squinting his eyes due to the shine of the sun.

"My word, Edward, what happened?" her eyes trailed to his wound which he quickly covered with his hand.

"I, uh got in a little tussle," he teased. She removed his hand a shrieked at the sight of his injury.

"Buzz!" she yelled using his nickname, ignoring the use of her previous formality, "We gotta get you home! Here," she directed, taking his left shoulder gently around her neck, "I'll help you up. I'll take you to my place."

"Thank you," Buzz said, uneasily pushing himself off the ground to a standing position.

"The whole town knew you were missing. We were trying to find you everywhere, Buzz," her vivacious voice told him, "I'm so happy to see you are…well, _almost _safe."

"I'll be fine," assured Buzz, keeping up the pace with the woman. "I've been meaning to speak with Ken."

"Oh yes!" she chirped. "He has some _excellent_ clothing designs for you."

"I'm sure he does! He never disappoints me…."

Buzz, in hopes of disregarding the major pain in his shoulder, listened to the young female discuss about her husband's design plans during their journey to her residence.

* * *

"Give it up!" ordered the officer, trying to catch up with Jessie. Buttercup ran to Jessie's side without the heir to be in sight. Jessie's heart sunk as her eyes matched to the empty saddle.

"Oh no," she gasped. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the town shrink smaller and smaller with distance. Turning her head forward, the planes ahead of her expanded. "I only got one try at this…" Reaching for her gun at her hip, she vehemently pulled the strap attached to Bullseye's bit, causing for the horse to lift his body and balance on his hind legs. Subsequently, she aimed it at the cop and squeezed the trigger, her body jarring back after each shot.

"Quit it!" demanded the policeman, "You're under arrest!"

"Gotta catch me first!" she mocked with a smirk. Grabbing for Buttercup's strap, she gestured the two horses to run towards the maze field. The cop impulsively followed the redhead. But by time he reached the field, he lost the runaways and desperately searched for her through the towering plants.

* * *

"Alrighty, Buzz," Barbra uttered, holding a pair of tweezers, "Now hold still." Gently placing the tips at his wound, she carefully touched the edge of the bullet. Buzz groaned with pain.

"Oh man…" he grunted, readjusting his body on the couch he laid on, resting his palm on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she apologized, "Just hold still a little longer…" Suddenly, the door to the home opened, exposing a young, jubilant man.

"Hello honey!" he greeted. Walking over to give his wife a kiss, he noticed Buzz laying on the loveseat. "Barbie, what's going-"

"I found Mr. Lightyear here on the ground, bleeding from the shoulder," she explained, "I couldn't leave the poor thing on the dirt path." Buzz removed his hand from his face and gave him a weak wave.

"Oh it _is_ you, Buzz!" the man exclaimed, giving him a sympathetic smile. "W-what happened? I-I mean, why did you get shot? Are you OK?"

Buzz blinked his eyes glumly. "The mayor is mad at me," he grumbled, "He's not a good person…"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Ken," interjected Barbie, "Just let him be. He's exhausted." Continuing her prior task, she reached the tweezers again to his gash. Delicately, she started to pull out the bullet, exposing the jagged parts of his flesh and letting the remainder of the oozing blood seep down his arm to the rags that were spread from underneath his body.

"That's…disgusting," blurted out Ken, "I'll be in the back room, organizing the fabrics from work. See you two later."

"Let me get something to wrap that up," Barbie hastily pronounced, watching a small pool of blood form in his wound. Leaving the room, Buzz extended his neck out to view the crib that was across from him. He heard a small yawn from the infant that resided between the blankets. Ever since they newly weds adopted this baby, nicknamed 'Big Baby', Buzz saw the happiness in their eyes. Barbie's face seemed to glow whenever she would see, talk, or even _think_ about the baby, which seemed to be most of the time. Ken found himself guilty to the new parent phase as well. Buzz smiled to himself as he wondered how it would be like to experience the feeling of fatherhood.

"I'm back!" Barbie proclaimed, holding up white linen. "Good thing I nursed during the Battle of Bighorn. Now I know how to wrap you up right!" Kneeling down to his side, she took the cloth and layered it over his arm, swathing his shoulder after every enfold.

"It's mighty tight," Buzz noted, biting his lip after each tug she made in prevention of letting out a yelp at the tautness of his bandage.

"We don't want you to bleed any more now. So, tell me, what _did_ happen?"

"Promise no judgment?"

Barbie showed a curious smile, tilting her head to the side. "I'll try my best."

"It was the afternoon, last afternoon to be exact, where I signed the contract with my father to have the business government-owned. I was then informed about the most wanted thieves around: the Pride siblings. Coincidently, I was captured by them during my time I was pinning their wanted posters around town. I was genuinely scared at first, but I found out about their background the night I spent over there. Their grandparents were very wealthy due to the Californian Gold Rush. Mayor Pete actually had an association with them. But one day, their gold was missing along with Pete. It was the same gold that was suppose to be inherited to their daughter, Bonnie. After horrible fight, the mayor went after Bonnie and her family so they had to escape. I made a promise to them I would talk things out with the mayor. Instead, he accused me of treason and arrested Woody, the brother. The sister, Jessie, and I escaped on her horses with a police officer chasing us. He shot me in the arm and I fell off."

"That's terrible," Barbie finally responded, bringing her hands to her mouth, "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

"I can't believe you spent the night there. How were they like?"

"Intimidating at first but…I can't help but feel sorry for them."

"Is it true that the sister looks like a man?" Buzz let out a small chuckle.

"_Dresses_ like a man. She's quite attractive to be honest. Very pretty." He looked over to see a large, mischievous smile on Barbie's face. "What?" he asked.

"You know _what_, Edward Lightyear. I think I see a small infatuation in your eyes."

Raising his eyebrow, Buzz anxiously squirmed. "Y-you think so?"

"Why, Buzz, I never seen you blush so much in your life. I don't think I've _even_ seen you blush before."

"I-I'm…blushing?"

"Look at you! You're like a small schoolboy." At that moment, the baby was heard crying and she ran over to comfort him. Relieved, Buzz let out a slow, eased breath from his lips.

"So, h-how's your baby doing?" inquired Buzz in hopes of changing the subject.

"I see what you're doing, Mr. Lightyear," Barbie teased while rocking the baby in her arms. "You don't have to be in the spot anymore. The last thing I want to do is to annoy my husband's boss."

"That's very much appreciated," Buzz joked with a grin.

"Do you wish to hold him?" He hesitated and played with his hands, unsure of how to handle a baby. "It's no harm. He's calm down, now," she informed. Leisurely, he reached for the infant after feeling the pain in his arm had subsided greatly.

"Wow," he whispered, looking at the sleeping baby that was against his chest, "He's beautiful."

"He's the best thing that could happen to me. Between Ken and him, I'm the happiest girl around." Barbie then laughed and shook her head. "That sounds so cliché but it's true…"

"Well, I have to admit, it _does_ sound slightly cheesy from a single man's point of view," Buzz playfully added, "But it would be a life I would like to live one day."

"Being a husband and father?" Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at the fresh-faced female who was giving him a beaming smile. Sure, he's gotten marriage offers before. But a husband _and_ a father? He wasn't sure if those titles together appealed to him more or isolated him more. But looking down at the baby and then imagining Jessie…was he thinking too much about something that clearly was not going to happen? With the inheritance of his father's company coming close, his disgust with the stereotypical woman available for him as a wife, and the fear of a distance relationship with his kid, he had always pushed the family idea out of his head. Besides, how was he to know that he was in love with an outlaw? Or why he was even _thinking_ of her…

"Buzz?" Barbie said, snapping her fingers to break Buzz's trance, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am."

"So I take it you didn't want to answer that question either…" she declared with a smirk.

"What question?"

"Whether you want to be a father and husband."

He looked down at the baby again. It was grabbing the shirt that he had received from Jessie to wear as a nightshirt the evening before.

"Might be a possibility…" he finally stated.

* * *

Stalks of corn thrashed against the zooming fugitives. Looking around, there was no sight of him. They managed to evade from the police officer moments ago.

"C'mon, let get outta here," Jessie publicized, petting Bullseye's mane.

Riding from the fields she just traveled through, she ceased the two horses, wondering where to go next. "Now what?" Jessie pondered. "Well, I have an idea where _one_ of them is…"

Nudging her ankles into the sides of Bullseye, she rode back into town, with Buttercup trailing after her.

**I NEED TO STOP PROCRASTINATING! **


	8. Thinking Things Out

**Hey you guys! So this may be the last chapter for a while. I've been quite busy and these next coming weeksends are full of sweet sixteens I have to go to and extraciricular(sp?) activies are spreading into the weekends. Anyways, that's it. Not my favorite chapter but I hope you enjoy it somewhat...**

Bullseye's hooves skidded along the dirt path with tan residue floating as a result of Jessie's cessation. Jumping off of the brunette steed, the cowgirl pulled the two horses over to a horse stand and tied their straps to the bars. Frantically, she ran down a line of buildings, and brought herself to a halt in front of a large structure. Running up to the massive steel door ahead of her, she speedily rapped her knuckles to a section of the metal entry.

"Mr. Lightyear!" she hollered, taking both of her palms and banging them against the door, "Mr. Lightyear! Please come out! It's an emergency!" Twisting her body around, she spotted many citizens looking at her. Many of the women cuffed their hands over their mouths in shock of her attire, men tilted their heads in perplexity.

"Damn!" she boomed, "What the hell is _wrong_ withyou guys? Y'all got a starin' problem around here or somethin'? Git!" Facing the door again, she started knocking once more. "Mr. Lightyear! Come out here _please_!" Then, the door knob jiggled, ensuing the door to slowly open and revealed a mature man.

"May I help you?" Zurg Lightyear inquired, grasping the handle with both hands.

"Mr. Lightyear," Jessie breathed, placing her forearm on the door, "The police are after me. After your _son_. He is missin'. We gotta do somethin'. _Please _let me in, we gotta figure somethin' out."

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "who are you?"

"Pride. Jessie Pride." His finger curled around the handle even firmer, questioning himself over the next action he should execute.

* * *

The atmosphere had a grim appearance. The concrete ground had turned a foul color of green, the air had a musk aroma that seemed to strangle all those who were inopportune enough to subsist in this penitentiary.

He knew this was bound to be his fate. He ran through all the possibilities that could have occurred in his deliberations.

The cowboy gazed out into the darkness that engrossed the world outside of the corroding bars. Glimpsing down to his wrists, he cringed at the sight of the aged rope that joined them together. The coolness of the stone wall against Woody's bare back caused him to shiver. Goosebumps grew abundant on his body. Suddenly, he saw two silhouettes approaching the bars. One of the figures was associated to mayor Pete.

"How's our little jailbird?" Pete sarcastically questioned, wringing his fingers on the tarnishing rods. "So. I just got a message from one of my men. The girl is still missing." Woody's eyebrows ascended on his forehead in his response. "I'm guessing she's in your hideout?"

Woody remained soundless.

"You're making it harder than it has to be. Have any idea where your sister is?"

Silence.

"Alright," Pete sighed, unlocking the gate to let the himself and his deputy in, "You're not gonna answer, you're gonna get penalized."

The officer twirled his finger around to motion Woody to face the other way. With Woody refusing to do so, the officer physically clutched his scarred shoulder and steered the prisoner to face the wall.

"Just what _were_ you planning to do, Woodrow? What _possessed_ you to come into _my_ town?" After moments of stillness, Pete snapped his fingers. "Go on, Lotso, do your thing," he commanded the police officer.

The captive shuddered as he heard the whip attached to Lotso's belt drop to the ground.

"Fire away." Winding his arm back, lieutenant Lotso flung his forearm, watching the whip as it rapidly sliced Woody's back. His screams only motivated the tormenter to strike again. And again. And again.

"Had enough?" asked the prospector, walking over to view the convict's countenance. Woody gasped for air, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Pete repeated his question again causing Woody to clench his teeth in rage. "I said had enough?"

Breathing heavily, Woody rested his head on the wall.

"He's not answering," noted Pete, "let him have it again." As the whip pierced into his flesh, Woody let out an anguished shout.

"Maybe he'll talk now," Lotso suggested.

"Where's the girl? Do you know where she is?" quizzed Pete, "It's a simple yes or no question." All Woody did was glare at him. Leaning closer to the elderly man, he took a deep breath and spat on him. "Disgusting!" Pete cried out, wiping the saliva from his cheek.

"I'm glad you summarized yourself with such ease," Woody ridiculed, grinning extensively.

"That does it! Lotso, send out more officers to find the girl! If she is dead, bring her to me so that I can gain the satisfaction of seeing her corpse. If she's alive, bring to me so that I can _kill_ her!"

"No!" yelled Woody, watching the mayor and his worker escorting themselves from the cell, "Please! Don't hurt her! Cut me open and pour whiskey over my wounds but _please _don't harm her!"

"Now you're talking about her I see," Pete hissed, "Too late now. Enjoy your time _rotting_ in prison, scum!" Ricochets of the gate slamming closed gradually subsided with the footsteps of the two men. The echoes seemed to mock him, take pity in his as a human being. From emotional and physical fatigue, Woody collapsed onto the ground.

A tear slid down his cheek thinking about his sister. This what was he had tried to avoid…

* * *

"Thank you for lettin' me in, Mr. Lightyear," pronounced Jessie, searching around the machinery.

"What happened to my son?" Zurg asked, wringing the edge of his jacket.

"I have no idea, sir. I know that my brother is in jail right now."

"The mayor accused Buzz of treason. Must he be in the jailhouse, too?"

Jessie's edges of her mouth turned downward. "It's very possible."

Loud banging at the door was then heard.

"What the…" they wondered out loud in unison. Suddenly, the door slammed to the ground, revealing a cluster of hefty armed men. Stunned and frozen in their footsteps, a pair of policemen each ran in and grasped both of their arms.

"Let me go!" demanded Jessie, thrusting her legs forward to the man in front of her. He reached gradually to her neck and snapped off the gold chain that rested on her neck. Letting out a small cry, she squirmed more drastically to free herself from their grip. She had no success.

"I'll be taking this," the officer declared, waving the golden necklace in front of her face. "Take them to the boss." Their bodies jarring forward, Zurg and Jessie had nothing else to do but go with them.

Reaching the jailhouse, the group of citizens stopped in the lobby area. Taking no chances, Jessie kicked her legs at the sides of the police officers as hard as she could. As they doubled over in pain, she stormed off running into a series of hallways. With more and more distance, the lightening grew dimmer. Something then caught her eye.

"Woody?" she called out, numbly walked to his cell and falling to her knees. "Wha…what's goin' on? Why's your shirt off?" She took off her poncho and assisted him to put it on his body through the bars.

"Jessie, you gotta get outta here" he warned.

"What? I won't leave you Woody!"

"They are going to _kill_ you."

"What about _you?_ What have they _done _to you?"

"I'll be fine Jess-"

"You _won't_ be fine Woody! I'm not leavin' you!"

"Jessie! Please," he begged, "Don't argue with me. If you would just get outta here-"

"I'm not leavin'." Woody let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I promise you, Jessie, everything will fall into place. Now _go_." Jessie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What d'ya mean everythin' will fall into place? I have no idea where Buzz is, you're being tortured in this cell, they're after me-"

"Do you trust me?" Jessie's face tightened.

"W-what?"

"Do you _trust me_?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then listen to what I'm saying. Go." Footsteps were heard until somebody called out:

"There she is!"

"Woody!" she cried out, gripping the bars anxiously.

"Go!" he urged, watching his sister sprint off. "Attah girl…"

* * *

"Buzz, where are you going to go?" questioned Barbie, bobbing Big Baby on her lap for his amusement.

"I don't know," he mindlessly admitted, locking and unlocking his fingers. "I suppose I _could _go to the textile building…"

"Wouldn't going to the police be better?"

"…I don't want to risk it…"

"Well, if you're going to leave _now_, why don't you have Ken come with you?" she advised. Buzz opened his mouth then closed it, bringing his eyebrows together.

"Um, a-are you sure?" he stuttered, "I wouldn't want to _harm_ him in any way…"

"What's the harm? KEN!" she called out, "Walk Buzz to work, honey!"

"Will do, Barbie!" confirmed Ken, strolling into the room, "But why, sweetheart?"

"Just to make sure he's safe."

"Really, Barbie," Buzz cut in, "I don't want to be a bother-"

"Nonsense!" Barbie shot back with a playful swat on his knee, avoiding his arm, "It's not big deal, now, is it Ken?"

"No, Of course not," Ken affirmed, walking over to Buzz, "Whenever you're ready, boss!"

_Oh brother…_ Buzz thought.

**Boy, I just LOVE overexaggerating Stinky Pete's villious personality :-D. Please review/critique!**


	9. Escape plan

**Hey you guys! So I have more free time now :-). I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just want to end the story already ha ha. I just have to brainstorm the ending first, that's all...**

"So what we can do is send out the fabrics on Friday when the ships are at the docks," Ken planned out as Buzz walked by his side, "and that way the buyers can receive them by Monday."

Buzz only let out a mild 'hmph' as his reaction. Too much was on his mind at the moment. What was going to happen next? Where was he going to go? Can mayor Pete be stopped?

"I honestly think the traders are blind. How could they say _my _designs are bland?" Ken retorted in a bitter tone, assuming Buzz was still paying attention. "Our traders need to swallow their pride and admit that our quality is the best they can afford and access."

Pride. He couldn't believe it. It was merely a day that he had gone from being business associate with the mayor to collaborating with outlaws.

"…and we were thinking about adding a color of cerulean as curtains for Big Baby's room…" Buzz heard Ken say while snapping out of his daze.

"Huh…interesting," he responded tediously, staring ahead at the arriving buildings.

"He's starting to walk. Have you seen him stand already?"

"I can't say I haven't."

"Oh! It's amazing!" Ken exclaimed. The heir showed a small grin, finding it endearing that the most important thing next to his wife and work was his child. He even admitted to himself that he was slightly envious of his worker's life. Suddenly, he saw a figure running towards him. Squinting his eyes, he saw it was Jessie sprinting towards him, her red braid swinging from side to side after every step she made.

"Buzz!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around Buzz's neck. Taken by surprise, his first reaction was to abruptly pull back, but he felt her body quiver in fear and embraced her in comfort.

"I'm _so _happy you're alright!" she announced, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Buzz! I don't know what to do!" Retracting from their hug, Jessie slid her hands from his shoulders to his hands, squeezing them gently in fright. "I went to see your father at the buildin'. Before we knew it, policemen knocked down the door and arrested us! I escaped, but I think your dad is still in the police office. I saw Woody…he's no doin' well, Buzz. I saw him in a _jail cell_. His shirt was off and…and he looked so _sick_ and _cold_ and _hurt_…"

"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry," Buzz consoled, furrowing his eyebrows, "But what about my father?"

"I'm not sure what they did with your father. Maybe they are usin' him as bait to attract ya. He didn't do anythin' to anger the mayor from what I know of…"

"Then you know what we need to do then, right?" question Buzz, raising his eyebrow. She stood in stillness, her face slowly lighting up in a smirk.

"Way ahead of ya, bud," she replied, bobbing herself up and down.

"Umm, I think I should see myself out of this , you guys," Ken cut in.

"A-alright," Buzz agreed, "But stay near here if you can. You could help us out deliberately."

"Uh, okey dokey," Ken confirmed, a smidge of uncertainty in the tone of his voice as he walked off.

"Oh and Ken!" Buzz called out, "This is Jessie!"

* * *

Back at the police office, the officers were discussing the mayor's plan they were recently told. Zurg Lightyear sat impatiently on a wooden bench that was set by the main desk.

"I want the hallways patrolled," announced Lotso, eating a mouthful of strawberries, "Twitch go to the front. Crunch, check on the cowboy."

"Feeling mighty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Zurg scorned, crossing his arms as he watched the portly man taking another bite out of a strawberry.

"Watch it," he warned, tapping his finger on the desk.

Rapidly, the door busted open.

"Buzz! Let go of me!" a fraught woman yelled. Her hair was untidy; stands of crimson poked out from everywhere. "I don't deserve to go to jail!"

"Quiet!" he ordered, squeezing her arm, leaving her to let out a distressed yelp. "Officer, I found the other half of the Pride duo." An expression of shock crossed Lotso's face.

"Very nice, Lightyear. I see you've seen the light. I'll take her to the back now."

"If you don't mind, officer," Buzz interrupted, "I would like to make sure that she cooperates and stays in her cell." He took out a gun from his pocket and stabbed it against the cowgirl's back. "I hope you don't mind," he sarcastically remarked.

"I like your enthusiasm!" Lotso replied, "Very well. Crunch, take them to the cowboy. He's gonna get a new cellmate."

"Lets go," Buzz demanded, jarring Jessie's body forward.

* * *

"Here we are," Crunch announced, stopping in front of Woody's chamber. The prisoner somberly looked up and his face fell.

"Jessie?" he whispered, "I thought you got away…"

"I _did_ until 'Mr. I-gotta-follow-the-law' stopped me," she explained, glaring at Buzz.

As Crunch opened the gate, he motioned his arm towards the wall, indicating to having Jessie join Woody. The captive narrowed his eyes at Buzz and looked back to his sister.

"I thought we could _trust_ this guy," Woody murmured. Jessie gave him a mischievous grin.

"We can," she confirmed, nodding her head. "Now Buzz!" Immediately he removed his gun from Jessie and aimed the nozzle at Crunch.

"Get out of there, Woody," Buzz commanded. From the corner of her eye, Jessie watched Crunch's hand slide down to his belt to reach for his gun.

"Oh no you don't!" she halted, punching him in the face, causing him to double over in pain. Kicking him in the side, she reached for his gun before he fell to the floor. "I'll be taking this."

"We gotta get outta here!" Woody reminded, heading towards the back.

"What about my father?" questioned Buzz. "He's still back there!"

"Fair enough. Lets get the old man first." As the three runaways sprinted down the hallways, Buzz and Jessie held up their gun when they crossed the corner to the main office area.

"You're comin' with us, Lightyear," Woody notified, grabbing the middle-aged man by the waist and throwing him over so that his midsection came in contact with Woody's shoulder.

"Wait!" called out Lotso. But by time he alerted the others to come in, the Prides and Lightyears had already escaped.

* * *

"What do we do? What do we _do_?" Jessie panicked after running to the back of the nearest building.

Not even having a chance to answer his sister's questions, Woody found himself surrounded by policemen and the mayor approaching him.

"I shoulda seen this coming," Woody sighed.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?" mayor Pete asked with a chuckle, "I hired the _best_ of the _best_. Lotso knows what he is doing. _I _know what I'm doing. Now that I _finally _have you guys together I can say that you are-"

"-under arrested for robbery, fraud, and tyranny," interjected an unfamiliar voice. They all turned to see who is belonged to. A short, heavy man with pale skin sauntered to them. His face was grim; his appearance matched perfectly with his voice.

"And who are you?" interrogated Pete with annoyance.

"Charles T. Newton." Pete's face collapsed immediately and he lowered his gun that was pointed to Woody's midsection. He motioned the other policemen to lower their weapons as well.

"M-Mr. Newton," he stuttered, obviously uneasy, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ken came to my office across town. He told me about the situation and I decided to check it out for myself. And I ought to say I ain't happy with what I'm seein'."

"I-I'm sorry," Jessie cut in, "But who are you again?"

"I'm the found of the county that this city resides in," he answered. "And as for this situation, I'll let the courts decide what to do with all of you. Take 'em away boys."

Looking around, the bystanders saw that the area was surrounded with automobiles and horse carriages. His guards assisted them into separate cars.

"I'm gonna make sure that I can keep an eye out for all of you."

"Ken," Buzz proclaimed as he got on one of the horse carriages, "How did you know to- I mean, why did you-"

"Lets just say I know about Lotso. We have a…past."

"Thank you for doing this," Buzz breathed in gratefulness.

"That'll do, Ken," Charles dismissed by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And thank _you_, Mr. Newton, for giving us a chance," Buzz added.

"No problem, son. And kid?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Chuckles."

**What will the trial be? What will happen next? ...Yeah, I don't know either. **

**P.S. For those who I usually leave a review for each chapter of a story they update and one-shot, you may have noticed that I haven't been rreviewing. I promise that I'll get to you guys, it may just take a little while. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys ;-)**


	10. The Trial

**IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! This is the time where my AP classes really start to feel like AP classes. And I'm taking four of them. Kinda sucks. BUT it's winter break so I had time to write this little chapter. It's kinda rushed, I didn't really proofread it but I'm still posting it and finding whatever errors to fix later. Yes, I know some of the story has plot holes in this chapter. Yes, I know the judge sounds uneducated. Yes, I know the trials are totally biased. And yes, I know I left many details out and kind of skip around with logic. But you know what? It's my story. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) I'm just playin' around. But yeah, you've been warnedof this bad quality.**

"How're ya feeln', sir?" Chuckles asked Zurg Lightyear as he wrung his plump fingers around the bars ahead of him.

"A glass of water would be nice," Zurg responded, bringing his bandaged hand to his mouth to bring his coughs to a halt.

Chuckles brought the back of his hand to the guard's chest that stood behind him. "Get 'im a drink of water, will you?" Watching the guard marching off into the dim hallway, Chuckles turned his attention to the father and son once more.

"Your friends are bein' assigned to a cell of their own as we speak. You guys will be tried later on today. I use to work with the judge when he first entered into the judiciary system. I fought hard to get him for this trial, so consider yourselves lucky for havin' a judge with such a good track record."

"Oh we _are_ thankful," Buzz cut in, nodding his head vigorously.

"His name is Carl Thomson. I call him CT for short. Ever since the invention of the telephone and his work schedule pilin' up, he's always talkin' on the phone with his wife and family." Although his mouth didn't show it, his small beady eyes gleamed with laughter. "You guys just relax. I'll let you out when it's time to head over to the court."

"Thank you," the two generations of Lightyears called out as the elderly man escorted himself from the cells.

Silence overwhelmed the atmosphere. Buzz opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. He glanced over to his father who was now strolling over to the wooden bench that resided in the corner of the cell. Letting out a small grunt, he slowly landed his body on the bench and patted the bare area next to him, indicating a spot saved for his son. Buzz followed his father's inaudible order and sauntered over to sit next to him.

"Something's on you mind," Zurg quietly pointed out, "Your expression on your face is undeniable. Tell me what's the matter."

"I'm that obvious, huh?" Buzz questioned, forcing a minute grin. His shoulders then sagged as he slightly pursed his lips in frustration. "I'm sorry you're in the middle of this, dad. I…I don't want you to be tried or having to worry about this verdict or-"

"Son, I know this isn't your fault. None of this is. Everything will be alright." He gently placed his hand on Buzz's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

"But it _is_ my fault. If only I didn't promise those Prides…"

"But you knew that there was an injustice. You wanted to correct it, Buzz. You've always wanted to do the right thing and I'm sure the judge will see your side of the story nice and clear," Zurg explained. He wrapped his arm around him and brought him closer to his own body, lowering his voice, "I'm proud of you, son."

* * *

Hours passed. Buzz rested his head on the wall behind him and closed his eyes in anticipation of hearing the jingling of keys opening the cell door.

_My father is right_, he thought, _I'm completely innocent. Then…why am I so nervous?_

Suddenly, it happened.

"Lets go," the guard quietly commanded as the cell door let out a creak, "I'll lead you the way."

_Here goes nothing_, Buzz concluded as he gently woke up his father who was laying on the bench.

It was the deja-vu feeling that Buzz had once experienced before when leaving the dark office of mayor Peter Smith. As he walked out the murky jail into the outside world, the sun shone brightly causing Buzz to raise his hand to protect his eyes. He then noticed the women strolling around with fans and the men by the saloons laughing loudly with beverages in their hands. He noticed the townspeople scurrying to their destinations, aware of what they considered the short amount of time they had. They knew nothing of what was going on with Buzz. They didn't know how his nerves were strangling him emotionally or his thoughts zooming through his head faster than the scampering citizens.

"Where's Jessie and Woody?" asked Buzz as he got into the carriage with his father.

"We already sent them on their way," the guard responded, "The mayor should be there by now. It's about a thirty minute ride."

"Alright, thank you," Buzz finally murmured.

* * *

Woody Pride tapped his index finger on his knee. He hadn't spoken a word since the police confrontation back at mayor Pete's office. His sister, on the other hand, had been mumbling small phrases and words to herself as she rubbed her face. After many attempts of fidgeting his body in a comfortable position for a brief nap, he finally gave up and caught his sister in the corner of his eye.

"Dontcha think that horse looks a little like Buttercup?" he questioned while pointing to the horse that was leading the carriage they were in, trying to bring levity into the situation. Jessie gave a mere muffled yes. "I'm…I'm happy that you're here, Jessie. With me." He reached for her hand and squeezed in hopes of a response from her. There was none. He shook it a little which caused her to swiftly turn her head to her brother.

"I'm scared, Woody," she mumbled, her eyebrows curving upward. Pulling her in for a hug, Jessie rested her head on Woody's chest, grasping his hand for wellbeing. "What if we go to prison? _Forever?_"

After a long pause, Woody spoke again. "We are _not_ going to prison forever. If anything, _Pete _is going to prison. Besides, we have Buzz to help us out. Alright?" He knew that Buzz couldn't prevent the possible consequences was to come from their past actions, but he hoped the mention of Buzz's name would cheer her up.

"He's a good guy," she finally admitted, gripping the ends of Woody's poncho. Woody's thoughts traced back to the night before when Buzz stayed over.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Woody asked in a serious tone of voice. There was another long silence.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. "I mean, I like him as a person. But I can't…picture myself as his girlfriend. As his wife. A _mother_. Or anybody else's for that matter. But…I'm fascinated by him, ya know? I want to know him better. He has been in the back of my mind ever since I met him."

"Got it," Woody replied, furrowing his eyebrows. These thoughts were all too familiar to him. He remembered being Jessie's age, wondering if he liked _that girl_. Their conversations were memorable; her words would ring through his head for days. Her ice blue eyes haunted him, her white porcelain and golden hair hypnotized him. It wasn't until that one, spring day that he found out he truly fell for her.

"_If only we were rich like them," the shepherdess announced, pointing to the politicians in the automobiles passing by the Pride farm. _

"_I don't know, Blondie, I say we're almost there," Woody joked as he hauled the dirt with his rake. The slender female vivaciously turned to look at the young man, coyly cocking her head to the side as she swung her arms behind her._

"_If you were the richest guy on earth I'd marry you in a second. Would you marry me if I was rich?"_

_Woody paused slightly and raised his eyebrow. Straightening his posture, he let out a nervous chuckle. "In an instant," he retorted._

"_Well, it's a good thing we aren't rich," she answered, "Otherwise we'd be marrying people all over the place. Oh well, I guess as long as I'm poor, I'll never be with someone."_

_Woody's teasing tone dropped. "That's not necessarily true." Her attention turned to him again, her expression dropping. Her eyes searched him and retreated back to his brown eyes. She then gave him a small grin._

"_You're right," she agreed, walking up to him, "It's not."_

That's when he knew she was the one. That's when he knew he was in love with-

"-Bo?" Jessie's voice rang.

"W-what?" Woody stammered, pushing his thoughts out of his head.

"I _said_," Jessie repeated, "Didja feel this way about Bo?" Woody rubbed his sister's arm.

"Just give it time…" Woody trailed off, leaving his sister breathing a grunt.

"I hate this. I hate bein' confused."

* * *

"ORD-UH! ORD-UH IN THUH COURT!" boomed Judge Carl Thompson as he banged his hammer against his desk, quieting down the courtroom. "Peter Smith."

The elderly man stood up, wringing the edge of his jacket.

"For conspiring with the police force to rule an illicit political term, for stealing from past business partners, and for threatening to take the lives of citizens, I hereby sentence you life of imprisonment." The judge then turned his attention to the Prides. "Woodrow and Jessica Pride?"

"Yes your honor?" Woody pronounced, holding hands with his sister.

"I see that you and you sister committed petty theft in the past. Correct?"

"That is correct your honor."

"Well, I hereby have the both of you pay a fine of $500."

"But what if we don't have that kind of money?" cut in Jessie, tugging on her braid nervously.

"Then you two have to serve six months in jail." Jessie turned to look at her eldest sibling with large, worried eyes. Woody glanced at her quickly and back at the judge with an erect posture.

"We'll pay the fine," he decided, listening to the clank of the judge's hammer as he concluded the trial.

* * *

Heading outside with his father, Buzz noticed the Pride siblings anxiously chatting among each other. Feeling a hand on his should, he turned to see it was Chuckles.

"Everything turned out good," Chuckles indicated, "Didn't it kid?"

"It sure did," Buzz concurred, "And thank you very much for _everything_."

"No problem, kid," Chuckles assured, walking away "Take care of you're old man and yourself."

"Father, wait for me in the carriage," Buzz requested, "I'm going to check with Woody and Jessie." Dodging the bodies emerging from the courtroom, Buzz headed over to the debating brother and sister. As he caught eye contact with them, Woody slightly pushed Jessie forward towards Buzz.

"I'm gonna see your father," informed Woody, pointing to his carriage, "Is that alright with you Buzz?"

"Go ahead," Buzz excused, watching the cowboy strolling away. He then turned his attention to the young female biting her own lip. "So…what's going to happen?"

"We might have to…sell the farm," she choked. Noticing a concerned expression appear on his face, she gave a small shake of the head and a smile. "Buzz, we'll be fine. We're gonna start a fresh, new life."

"And new location…" Buzz added with a hint of defeat. Placing her hand on his cheek, his face lit up again. "I'm sorry. I don't want the last image of me you see to be gloomy."

"I'm _so_ grateful for everythin' you've done, partner." Her nose gently brushing against his hairline, she leaned in ad planted her lips softer in his forehead in thanks. Then, she slipped her arms around Buzz, embracing him as her cheek touched his. They stood there in blissful silence.

"I-I'll walk you to your carriage," suggested Buzz, looking down in hopes of hiding his blushing face from Jessie. Helping her up the steps to sit next to her brother, Woody pushed his hat back.

"Lightyear, come on my side," Woody commanded in a low tone of voice. Watching the heir walk over, the cowboy broke into a smile. "Thanks. For everything."

"It was my pleasure," Buzz insisted, grinning back.

"So," Woody said extending out his hand, "This is a goodbye."

"So it is. Farewell," Buzz finished, clutching his hand. "And please, call me Buzz." A warm chuckle escaped from Woody's lips.

"Our paths will cross again," Woody reassured. With the crack of the whip, the carriage rode off as Buzz watched the former outlaws emancipate.

**WIth the trial scene, it takes place in the middle of the trial. I was just too lazy to think of the beginning and having to explain the whole Pete-and-the-Prides-hate-each-other thing. And the whole thing with the rich line shared between Bo and Woody was inspired by a scene in the movie 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. I love that movie...**

**ANYWAYS-**

**You guys are just so freaking wesome. Really. you are. This site has totally cut me off from this society of Toy Story fanfics. I never got any emails about alerts or anything so imagine my surprise when I got new reviews and stories without my notice (not happy about that) So no, I haven't been ignoring you on purpose. I love you all. Very much. And I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas/New Year/Kwanza/ Hanukka/whatever other holiday this during winter break!**


End file.
